


The Dark Truth of the City of Light

by R_D



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_D/pseuds/R_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the nuclear war had caused more mutations than we know about, and what if the City of Light was full of a vampire like race? How would Lexa protect Clarke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Truth of the City of Light

The people of the Ark and the Grounders had started to learn how to work together. The two societies were slowly blending and things were good. The threat from the mountain no longer existed and Lexa and Clarke led by example. They spent a lot of time together and were learning a great deal from each other. The 100, following Clarke's example, had almost fully integrated into the Grounder village and some of the adults from the Arc were starting to come around as well. 

Kane and Abby had learned that the 100 were fiercely loyal to Clarke and that none of them would stay within the walls of Camp Jaha while Clarke pitched her tent near the Grounder Commander's. Kane pushed Abby to formally recognize Clarke as their leader but Abby still insisted that Clarke was too young. There was some tension between Sky People and Grounders but mostly the days were spent together preparing for the upcoming winter. Grounders taught Sky People and Sky People taught Grounders. Life was beginning to settle into routine, and the peace between the two peoples grew stronger. 

That budding peace and potential prosperity was what Thelonius Jaha tore apart when he came riding triumphantly back into Camp Jaha late one afternoon in early autumn. He told the people of the Ark that he had come to lead them home to the City of Light. 

Thelonius was delivering a rousing speech and half of the Ark people were already willing to leave everything behind and follow him. Kane interrupted and reminded them that they were building a good life here with the Grounder allies and that they should not be so quick to abandon that. The 100 scoffed and waited for the inevitable appearance of the one they followed. Abby noticed the looks on the faces of the Grounders in the camp at the mention of the City of Light. Terror on the faces of children, fear on the adults, and disquiet on the warriors, some of whom immediately went for the exit eager to report to the Commander. 

It didn't take long before the Commander thundered into the camp on her war horse, the blond haired leader of the 100 was behind her, arms circling the Commander's waist. Lexa had assured her there was no time to ready another horse as she had easily pulled Clarke up to sit behind her.

Lexa dismounted with an athletic grace that stirred something in Clarke's stomach, but she hastily pushed that feeling aside wondering why Lexa was so riled up about Jaha and this so called City of Light. 

"You claim to have come from the City of Light?" Lexa confronted Jaha immediately. "What do you know of that cursed place and the demons who live there?" 

Jaha was taken aback by the Commander's sudden appearance and he remembered her as a cruel leader who had ordered him beaten the first time they had crossed paths. "They have offered all of my people a place in their city." He smiled arrogantly but was quickly cut off by Lexa.

"You are a fool. They are demons who will feed on the blood of your people. Did you tell them how many people are here? What do they know of the Sky People?" Jaha started to walk past her to continue addressing the others and her hand shot out inhumanly fast and grabbed his neck. "When the Commander asks, you answer, foolish man." She squeezed a little more for good measure and then released him, pinning him in place with her eyes. There was a small uproar and some weapons were raised and pointed in her direction. The 100 and the Grounder's responded with pointed weapons of their own and only a raised hand by the Commander kept them back.

"I shared the story of my people with them and invited them here to see, they have even graciously offered to come and help everyone get back to the city safely so we do not have to worry about the treacherous crossing of the Dead Zone. They are kind and they have accepted us with open arms." He turned from Lexa and addressed the Sky People again. "The Commander has no idea what she is talking about, she is a savage who knows only war and fighting. With me you will live safely and thrive in the City of Light. " Jaha had the crazed look of someone who desperately needs to be right, to be followed. He turned to face Lexa down and his face hardened. "My people will not suffer under your cruel rule any longer, Lexa." 

"You invited them here...." Indra stepped forward a mix a rage and fear staining her proud features. Lexa stepped in front of her and began whispering instructions to her, when she stepped away Indra spun and left the Camp in a hurry.

At this point Clarke stepped in and addressed Jaha. "The Commander is kind and fair and a good leader. I lead our people by her side and you have no right to speak for all of us. I am staying here, and anyone who wants to stay with me will do just that." As Clarke spoke a cheer rose from the 100 and some the Grounders as well.

Jaha stepped to challenge her, "A child? You would stay here and be led by these two ... girls?" His last word dripped with contempt and distaste. "The City of Light is a real civilization, we belong there." Abby stepped in at the insult, she was worried because she saw people start to drift towards the charismatic Thenonuis, and Abby was smart enough to know that whatever struck fear into the Grounders was very bad indeed. She wanted to keep as many of her people safe as she could. "Everyone will make their own choice Thelonius. Those who want to go with you can, but do not question those who choose to stay. We are creating a home here with the Tree People and many of us are happy with what we have. I encourage everyone to take heed in the Commander's word, we have no reason to doubt her."

Lexa was growing more and more agitated and gave one final warning to the Sky People, "Sky People, you called the men in the mountain monsters for what they did to my people and your 100. I tell you that they were not monsters, merely humans doing unforgivable things to survive. If you choose to go with Jaha I promise you that you will see real monsters, for those who reside in the City of Light know nothing of humanity except the taste of it's blood. If you choose to follow Jaha, I cannot protect you. Choose wisely." With that she stepped away from the Sky People letting them sort their own people out. 

She began shouting to the Grounders in their own language. Indra had returned and stepped forward with two small wooden boxes and a hot coal from a nearby fire. Lexa quickly opened one of the boxes and removed a ring bearing the Commander's insignia. She put it on and stuck her hand out to touch the glowing coal. As the ring heated and began to glow Lexa showed no sign of pain, she stood tall and proud and her eyes met those of her people calming their fears. Grounder's began to step up to her with their youngest children, and with some soft words to the little ones Lexa began branding them with the mark of her ring. 

Clarke gasped, "Lexa, what are you doing?" her face twisted in a grimace at the muted cries of pain from of the young ones who were bravely holding out their little arms and trying so hard not to cry. 

Jaha tried to use this to make another point, "See how they burn their own children for some superstition? Do not stay here and die in these woods, come with me and thrive in the City of Light." About half of the Sky People had stood behind Jaha at first, when they heard the warning from Lexa some were scared into crossing to stand behind Clarke, and yet others saw the fear and panic on the faces of the Grounders, who never showed fear or panic, and that was enough to convince them not to trust Jaha.

Lexa turned to Clarke and explained hurriedly, "The youngest ones are not yet marked as mine. We usually wait for them to be older and mark them with a tattoo." She gestured to her nearby guard who proudly showed the tattoo on his arm bearing the mark of the Commander. "They will not dare take any who bare the mark of the Commander, this mark will keep them safe. Clarke your people need to choose now!" Lexa shouted at Clarke as she marked the last of the young Grouders, "If the demons from the city are indeed coming here to claim those who follow this wretched man we don't have much time. They will arrive as the sun sinks behind the mountain. Anyone who chooses to stay with you must bear your mark." She turned to Indra and snarled, "Prepare the warriors and prepare the tent quickly."

Jaha laughed at Lexa. "She is a mere savage and she fears the civilized rulers of the city. Do not be ruled by her silly fear, come with me and we will live the life we were meant for. A little less than half of the adults from the Ark were standing behind Jaha, many had their families with them. The rest of the Sky People were either smart enough to trust Lexa or had ties to the 100, and stood with them behind Clarke. "People, the city is beautiful and plentiful. Come with me, do not be afraid." Jaha continued his sermon. 

Clarke spoke once again, "Think about what you are doing, if the Commander tells you they are far worse than the Mountain Men you can bet on that being truth. Please rethink what you are doing, stay here with us." Clarke's plea was passionate but fell on many deaf ears. 

Kane walked over to her and smiled sadly "Some people you just can't reach Clarke. But I will follow you, it seems the time has come to formally recognize that you are our leader." He walked over to join the crowd behind her and turned to watch Abby make her choice. 

"Mom, if Lexa doesn't trust these people from the city we shouldn't either. Don't go with him." Clarke felt like she was begging. 

"I assume you will need a doctor among your people? Right? I would like to apply for the position." She smiled at her daughter. "I am not leaving you Clarke." She turned to Jaha unwilling to abandon her belief in diplomacy. "When the people of the City arrive we would like to talk with their leaders and discuss diplomatic relations, but I will be staying here." 

Jaha snarled at her, "You cannot keep so many..." 

Lexa again cut him off. "They have chosen. You have no right to question a choice made of free will." She turned to look at Abby, "The City does not hold diplomatic relations because none live long enough to talk." Lexa shook her head slowly and the depth of sadness Abby saw in her eyes made her believe Lexa's words and shiver with fear. Lexa then turned to Clarke, "Clarke do you trust me?" she breathed out almost painfully searching Clarke's face for an answer.

"Completely." Was Clarke's absolute reply. 

Lexa felt energy seep back into her bones as Clarke held her gaze. "I will do what I can to protect you from Jaha's treachery. Bringing the demons here with an invitation gives them power, but these are still my lands. Clarke..." Her voice wavered slightly but only Clarke picked up on it. "the Commander is more than you know. The soul that lives within me is more than I have explained and I do not have time to explain now. Hold on to your trust for me, do not doubt your choice, and remember that I will protect you." 

"Lexa, what is going on...?" Clarke demanded, but Lexa had already turned from her and stepped into a circle of her very best warriors. They were all down on one knee and had their swords dug into the ground in front of them two hands holding the hilts. They had bowed their heads and were chanting something too soft and mysterious for Clarke to really hear, it just tickled her ear and she knew somehow that it was powerful.

As Lexa stepped into the circle Clarke felt a humming sensation begin to vibrate within her. She watched as Lexa began to speak in a language few present had ever heard before. The rest of the Grounders all dropped to one knee and worshiped the Commander as she showed her birthright. Clarke was shocked to see Lexa's skin begin to glow slightly from within and watch her eyes burn to an inhuman brightness. Green as the meadow grass in summer, Clarke thought. Lexa looked like a beautiful goddess to her at this moment. The Commander lifted her head to the sky shouting the strange words into the air and an even stranger rumbling spread through the Earth. She held her sword aloft and it too began to glow. Then, as suddenly as she had begun, Lexa stopped chanting and her features returned to normal. She looked at Indra, "It is done, the guardians approach. I must mark Clarke, you must mark her people." 

Clarke stepped forward, "Lexa what was that, what did you do?" her question was whispered but held no fear, revulsion, or judgement. "What do you mean mark me?"

Come Clarke, we are short on time. She grabbed Clarke's hand and pulled her over to the tent that the Grounder's had quickly erected at the edge of camp. 

As the Commander led Clarke away Indra stepped forward to intercept the concerned Abby. She took out the second small box that she had brought for Lexa. She opened it and drew out a ring with an insignia of the sun on it. Abby looked at her questioningly and she answered. "The Commander had prepared for something like this and had this ring made for Clarke. It is the sun, inspired by Clarke's golden hair and her fall from the sky. The Commander speaks the truth, the City of Light is full of monsters. We call them Lamia. They are not human, Abby of the Sky People, the great war long ago made them into something else." Indra showered and her eyes searched the sky in fear.

"The fool Jaha gave them power over your people by inviting them here. The Commander does what she must to protect you, to protect your daughter." She turned and address those who had chosen Clarke. "We must burn this mark into the flesh of all who would stay with Clarke. It is the only way. Come quickly." Indra expected the Sky people to be weak and complain that they didn't want the pain, she even expected some to move over to stand behind the foolish man who would lead them into the nest of a beast. She was pleased when none changed sides and even slightly impressed when the remaining 100 stepped forward with sleeves rolled up ready to bear the mark of the sun without fear. 

Clarke was trying to talk to Lexa, to make sense of what was happening. "Lexa, what is happening, what do you mean 'demons' from the city, what was that language you were speaking, what was the rumbling I heard, who are the guardians, did you really say you had to mark me? 

Lexa pulled Clarke into the tent and Clarke's questions were making her head spin. She didn't have time to explain everything and she didn't know where to start. She decided that she just needed Clarke to stop talking. She pulled her into her arms and kissed her. Her lips ate the unending words that had been streaming from Clarke's perfect lips and she was happy to feel Clarke begin to kiss her back after only a slight hesitation. When Lexa was sure the talkative blonde would be silent she pulled back from the kiss and looked at Clarke.

"Clarke, we must mate. It is the only way to save your people. I am sorry it has to happen like this." Lexa paused determined to make Clarke understand that she would not force her, no matter the consequences, even though the consequences would certainly be death for them all. "This is the only way to guarantee your safety and ensure that your people live past this night, but if you do not wish to be with me like this tell me now. I swear that I will fight for you and try to defend your people" 

"Lexa that makes no sense, none of this makes sense, why were you glowing....?" Lexa pulled Clarke into another kiss silencing the blonde again.

"Clarke, please trust me. We don't have much time," Lexa looked desperately at Clarke, "you must choose." Clarke trusted Lexa and certainly did not mind the idea of Lexa's hands on her body. She gave in to the desire she had held for this woman since the first time she had seen her. Lexa had been so proud and arrogant playing with a dagger, as she sat on her throne that day. The memory made her blush and Clarke nodded her consent as she stepped back from Lexa. She held Lexa's eyes as she removed her own shirt and threw it on the floor of the tent. 

"We have to ... mate? Is this what you mean?" She asked removing her pants as well.

"Yes," Lexa swallowed hard at the sight of the body she had desired for so long finally unclothed in front of her. "Clarke, you are so beautiful. I'm sorry our first time has to be like this." Lexa's face held true regret and Clarke questioned her.

"Our first time? Does that mean that when this is over and the threat is gone you will want there to be a second time?" She held her breath waiting for the answer. 

"Yes, Clarke. I will always want to be with you, a second, a third, a hundredth time. This mating is required to place you under my protection from the demons, but if you will have it, I will give you my heart." She quickly removed her own clothes and the two women stood naked facing each other but not yet touching. 

"I will have it Lexa, and I would offer you mine as well, but I'm afraid you've already stolen it" Clarke answered with a smile feeling boldness creep under her skin at Lexa's words. She stepped forward and into Lexa's arms. 

That was all Lexa needed to assure her that Clarke was not feeling forced. She kissed Clarke deeply and slowly. She had to pull her self away from the kiss and remind herself of the haste required in this situation, "I am sorry, but we must hurry." she pulled Clarke with her to the floor of the tent where furs were scattered around as a makeshift bed. She began to kiss Clarke and soon found herself becoming quite intoxicated by the taste of the red lips of the sky girl. 

She let her hands roam to Clarke's breasts and her fingers soon had Clarke moaning into Lexa's mouth. "Clarke I promise you that soon I will take my time and make love to you, I will explain everything later but now..." 

She was interrupted by Clarke, "I know, I know, we must hurry," Clarke laughed a sexy laugh and nodded in understanding, "so stop talking Commander," she teased. With that Lexa moved quickly to let her mouth enjoy a sweet moment of nipples and breast. She sucked on Clarke's breast and let her hand find it's way to Clarke's hip. She was worried that without the proper time to focus on arousal Clarke would not be sufficiently ready and she would hurt her. When she dipped her hand between Clarke's legs and felt the wetness that was waiting for her it made her dizzy. "Clarke?" she gasped.

"I have been waiting months for you to touch me Lexa. I was too scared to make the first move, but I have been dreaming of your hands on my body. I'm ready, take me." Clarke's voice was thick with desire and need and Lexa thought she might come right there just hearing Clarke's words.

Lexa let her hand dip into the folds of Clarke's pussy and her mouth left the smooth, perfect breasts they had been ravaging. Clarke's nipples strained in protest at the loss of the warm wet mouth. Lexa stretched up to reclaim Clarke's lips with hers as she slid two finger's easily inside of Clarke's tight, wet, walls. Clarke cried out, "Lexa, yes, fuck me. I need you inside of me." Lexa happily gave Clarke what she wanted. She kissed her deeply and fucked her even deeper. She slid her fingers into Clarke pushing upwards looking for the spot she knew would bring Clarke to completion quickly. Clarke continued moaning obscenities into Lexa's mouth, "Fuck, yes, your fingers are so hot inside of me, don't stop fucking me, Lexa." 

Spurred by the erotic words coming form her lover Lexa found the spot and began to fuck Clarke into a delirious state of ecstasy. As she felt Clarke's walls contracting tightly around her fingers she suddenly left the lips she was bruising with kisses and dropped her head down to join her talented hands. She used her left had to pull Clarke's pussy lips open and expose her engorged clit and she let her tongue do the rest. She eagerly attacked Clarke with her soft, wet tongue and drank in the passion Clarke had waiting for her. Clarke tasted so good. Lexa savoured her flavour and the feeling of the slippery juices that were all over her face. She knew time was short and she settled quickly into a rhythm of tongue on clit and fingers on g-spot. Clarke's hips bucked under her and her hands found their way into Lexa's hair pulling painfully. "Lexa, fuck. Your mouth, your fucking mouth is so hot on me. Lick me baby, make me cum." 

Lexa did just that. Her talented fingers and adept tongue soon had Clarke writhing in pleasure under her. "Yes, Fuck. Lexa, Lexa, Leexaaa!" Clarke's high pitched cry of passion made Lexa smile and desperately wish for more time. She knew they could not afford the time to be sweet and tender and as Clarke was coming back to her senses after her orgasm Lexa was already rubbing her own pussy against Clarke's thigh. 

Clarke soon became enflamed by the movement and to Lexa's relief she needed no persuading. She flipped the Commander onto her back and her fingers were inside of Lexa before she could register the pleasure of being under Clarke's naked body. "Clarke!" Lexa gasped "Take me, make me yours." she begged with passion. Clarke started moving her fingers inside of Lexa, not pulling out all the way, just swirling in gratifying circles and dragging deep moans from the Commander's lips. 

She kissed Lexa and then moved lower to take one of Lexa's pert, taught breasts into her mouth. Lexa swore in Trigedasleng making Clarke even hotter. "That's right baby, tell me how much you love my finger's fucking you. She encouraged." 

"Clarke, you burn me, my body is on fire." Lexa panted and Clarke wanted to crawl inside Lexa and live there forever. She settled for tasting her lover. Her head dropped to Lexa's cunt and she began licking all around Lexa's soaking wet pussy. She licked everywhere but where Lexa was begging for her to be, enjoying the small moment of torture she was putting her lover through. 'Please, Clarke, I need your tongue on my clit. Please, Clarke make me cum. Please!" The last please was a soft breathy word and hearing the stoic commander begging was Clarke's undoing. She quickly found Lexa's clit and began to assault it with long, firm strokes of her tongue. As Lexa felt the softness of Clarke's tongue against her clit join the sensations of the firmness of fingers inside of her she knew she wouldn't last long. "Please, Clarke, take me there," she begged once more. 

Clarke fucked Lexa just a little bit faster, and licked her just a little bit harder and she felt Lexa's walls come crashing down all around them. Lexa threw her head back and arched her back, "baby, yeeessss, Clarke oh CLARKE!" she shook violently with her pleasure and Clarke held on to her bringing her through with gentle kisses and loving strokes of her hand. 

Once Lexa could breathe and think again she rolled Clarke over and kissed her soundly. Then she began to talk, haste made her words short, curt. She punctuated them with small kisses to show Clarke she loved her. "The demons they will come for anyone that Jaha claims is his. They have abilities Clarke, you cannot stop them. They are not human, not like you, or my people. I suppose I am not human either. I was, but the Commander's soul gave me a gift, terrible and powerful, I use it to protect my people from the demons. That is why we are all marked with my symbol. I could not claim any Sky People with that mark because they know that you are not rightfully mine. You had to choose freely. The only way to be safe is to choose to follow a leader other than Jaha. They chose you and Indra will have now marked them with the symbol I chose for you. The sun Clarke, you are the sun, and your people are now marked as yours. Once they chose you as their leader all I had to do was stake a different kind of claim to you. That is why we had to bed each other. They will smell you on me, and me on you, and know that you are mine. They will have to respect your life as belonging to me and by extension your people will also be under my protection." 

"Not human....? Lexa explain..." Clarke began but stopped as she heard a strange whining sound and felt a horrible electrical vibration in the air. 

"They are here, dress quickly Clarke." Lexa was other feet and into her clothes with such speed Clarke felt clumsy and slow as she dressed herself in under 30 seconds. "Do not cringe from them in fear, even as you look into the face of evil, know that your place is at my side and I will not allow them to harm you." 

Lexa held Clarke's hand possessively and the two women swept out of the tent into the camp. Indra had finished marking all of Clarke's people and nodded to the Commander as she handed her the ring.

Lexa turned quickly and placed a kiss on Clarke's knuckles before sliding the beautifully designed ring onto her finger. She kept a tight grip on Clarke's hand but turned to face the groups of people now cowering in fear and confusion at what was coming. Clarke felt Lexa's hand grow hot in her own and she watched as her skin started to glow once more, lit by a golden light from within. She held desperately onto that hand as she felt an unexplained terror descend on her as the strange whining grew louder. 

Jaha looked like a madman as he called out into the heavy air of the early evening. "Come, I welcome you." He laughed and glared at Lexa "I know you cannot defeat them, Commander." He spat the last word, hating Lexa for besting him long ago. 

"You are wrong, I am the only one who can. You are weak and foolish and none will mourn you when they take you." Lexa spared only a glance at Jaha and then turned drawing her sword to face the oncoming storm.

The whining noise reached a pitch painful to all but Lexa and then ten humanoid figures seemed to appear from nowhere floating in the sky. As they settled to the ground the whining stopped. They were pale, inhumanly pale, and had a terrible beauty about them. They all had blue eyes, but unnaturally bright, and they stank of death and worse horrors. The leader stepped forward and his cold aura was met by Lexa's warm glow. His skin was as pale as snow and his hair as dark as a moonless night. His lips were red, like blood, and he oozed a sinister, electric power that made everyone but Lexa avoid his gaze. She looked him in the eye and spoke quickly in the strange language she had used before. Clarke was surprised to find that she could now understood it as easily as English. Mating with Lexa had transferred this knowledge to her and she found it made her brave even in the face of pure evil that she was looking upon now. "How dare you step foot on the lands controlled by Heda. I rule here and your kind have no right." Lexa raised her sword threatening the demon.

The leader answered, his abhorrent voice dripping in sarcasm, "This place is called Camp Jaha, is it not? The one called Jaha has invited us. Do you challenge that Heda?" He laughed a cold, frightful laugh and the rest of the demons giggled in vile anticipation. 

Lexa knew she could not win that point and cursed Jaha under her breath. "I do not challenge you. Take what is yours and be gone." Lexa pointed to the terrified people standing behind Jaha and hoped they would leave so easily. 

"Jaha promised me all of the Sky People, Heda. He claimed that they are his. You cannot protect them." The sinister sneer that the demon gave her then was enough to enrage Lexa. 

Lexa seemed to grow then and looked ten feet tall, "Do not presume to speak in power over me, Pyre of the City. I am Heda, I command the guardians and you will not cross me." Her voice boomed out and the followers from the city cringed although the one called Pyre did not. "Jaha is a fool and many of the Sky People follow a different leader. They bear her mark, the burning wheel of the sun. They have free will that neither you, nor I can take away, and they have chosen. The one they follow is mine, and that means her people are also mine." 

The demon stepped forward and came close to Lexa, he sniffed and then looked accusingly at Clarke. Lexa's firm grip on her hand allowed her to stare down the demon with her chin held high. The demon came closer and sniffed Clarke as well. "Fresh, this mating is very fresh, are you trying to trick me Commander? Bedding this human in order to save her people? If she is not truly your mate your claim does not hold." He whirled around to face Lexa again and spoke though clenched teeth inches from her face. 

His anger did not scare Lexa and she responded cooly. "The bond may be young, but strong and true it is. She is mine." 

Lexa nodded to Clarke who fought to find the courage to speak to the creature that struck fear into the hearts of Grounder and Sky Person alike. "The bond is true, I am hers, she is mine." Clarke prayed that he would take his gaze from her quickly as she felt dread claim her very bones whenever his eyes peered at her. 

"Search them for the mark," He cried out suddenly as he turned to the others that had come with him. They moved like ghosts, silently, and inhumanly fast, floating through the crowd and reluctantly leaving everyone who was marked by one of the two women. They screamed like banshees whenever they uncovered the Commander's mark on the Grounders and they roared in rage at Clarke's mark on the Sky People.

Lexa was angered by their actions and rose up once again, she shouted in the immortal language of her soul. "Come forth Guardians. Obey your Commander and come forth." The demons from the city stopped what they were doing and stepped back away from Clarke and Lexa's people, they looked desperate and fear stole into their terrible blue eyes as the treeline began to move. 

The one called Pyre called out to Lexa, "What are you doing Commander? You have no right to unleash your pets on us. We were invited by this human, he offered us his people. This will upset the balance and displease my father." 

Lexa said nothing but looked to the trees as seven giant wolves slipped out of the forest into the camp. They stood as tall as Lexa and moved with grace and power. They were terrifying and lovely all at once and Clarke knew instinctively that they obeyed only Lexa. They went to their commander and stood silently behind her growling at Pyre. 

"Where is the cat?" Pyre spat out the question, "I would look on the beast that killed my brother." 

Lexa cocked her head to the side. "Your brother trespassed onto my lands and drained an entire hunting party of their blood. He was foolish and I encourage you not to be. Take what is yours and go," she spoke with great authority and gestured once again to the terrified group of people standing behind Jaha. Some of them had tried to run but the ghostly speed of Pyre's underlings kept them corralled. Clarke's people, although equally terrified, felt strength from having Lexa's people with them. The Grounder warriors had linked arms with the 100 to form a protective circle around everyone on that side of the camp. Although their blood ran cold with fear the 100 followed Clarke's lead and tried to face down the evil bravely.

"I'm not finished here," he sneered at her. "But I do grow hungry." He laughed his sick, maniacal laugh and the sound cut through the air like a blade forged from ice. He moved so fast none but the wolves and the Commander could follow his path. He grabbed a young woman from the line of people behind Jaha and dragged her by her hair out into the centre of the camp. She could not even scream so great was the terror his cold hands instilled in her heart. He pulled on her hair forcing her head back and exposing her neck. Clarke stopped breathing as he revealed his true nature and sunk his terrible teeth into the girl's jugular vein. He drank her dry as the people gathered screamed in horror. When he finished her threw her corpse carelessly to the ground and turned his bloody gaze on Jaha. "This is what you fought so hard to bring to your people." he laughed at the man who was struck silent by the horror of his deeds. He turned back to Lexa and demanded once more. "Bring forth the cat, Commander. I heard a rumour that she is dead. How long do you think your sword and your wolf pack can keep us away without the cat?" He laughed but was cut short by the lead wolf stepping forward and baring her teeth.

Lexa smiled a cold, calculating smile. Her voice started out low and threatening and grew louder and angrier as she continued to speak. "I think my wolves can tear you and your wraiths to shreds before you speak another word. I think my sword can kill the first wave of the ones who will come looking for you, and I think my pack can kill more than your father will be willing to sacrifice for a son foolish enough to challenge Heda." She raised her sword to the sky and it glowed a deep orange, she stepped forward with the same inhuman speed Pyre moved with and grabbed him by his neck. "But make no mistake Pyre, Felinae lives. I have offered to let you leave my lands peacefully twice. Do you think me benevolent enough to offer a third time?"

With that the forest shook behind them and a great panther stalked out into the clearing. She stood as tall as Lexa's warhorse and her head was the size of buffalo's. She padded silently and with ease over to the Commander and licked her face in greeting. Clarke was dumbstruck at the size of the beast and felt afraid until she looked into it's eyes. They were wise and kind in a way Clarke could not explain and when the giant black cat approached her she did not back away. The cat sniffed her slightly and then licked her face as she had Lexa's. Then she sat down on her haunches next to Clarke and turned her large yellow eyes to look at Pyre. She growled deep in her throat and showed her razor sharp fangs.

Pyre backed away stumbling over the corpse he had so carelessly discarded and when he righted himself he turned to his small group of demons. "Drink your fill," he gestured to Jaha and the terrified people behind him. They let out shrieks of bloodlust and grabbed the doomed Sky People in their cold grips, they bit into them and filled the air with the scent of blood. Nine corpses hit the ground drained of blood and the insatiable demons reached out to find more bodies.

Clarke shouted to Lexa, "Please, can't we stop them?"

Lexa looked sadly at her and shook her head. Then she turned her stare on Jaha, "I cannot help them now." Her eyes bore into him willing him to understand what she was trying to tell him.

Jaha felt the weight of her stare and something came together in his mind. "Stop," he yelled out with all of the force he could muster. "I did not know that you meant to drain our blood when I agreed that my people would serve you. But our agreement has been broken. You lied to me, you told me that you would give my people safe passage to your city and now you slaughter them while we are still here in the Commander's camp? We will not serve you. Your claim to us holds no weight." Jaha tried to be brave but there were so many bodies on the ground in front of him, and the stench of death was around him, making him shake, making him weak.

Pyre laughed at him and his demon underlings laughed as well. Clarke's blood froze in fear as that evil laughter rippled through the camp. She unconsciously pressed herself closer to the great cat that Lexa had called Felinae. Pyre grabbed another one of Jaha's followers and bit him deeply. He let the blood spurt forth from the man's neck and soak the ground as he lifted his head to address Jaha. "True, Jaha. Very true. But what remains is unclaimed people who Heda cannot protect. You invited me to this camp Jaha. I can kill any unclaimed person I see."

The demons kept drinking and the people kept screaming and bleeding and dying. Clarke was aghast at what she was witnessing and cried out in anger. "Lexa, Please. We need to help them."

Lexa turned to her and shook her head, "We cannot Clarke. If we act now they will send an entire army of these demons from the city. If that happens they will come for the blood of your people, and my people too."

Jaha screamed out in pain and hatred, "You cannot do this, I won't let you. This Camp belongs to Clarke now." He pulled his dagger from his side and Pyre laughed thinking Jaha was going to attack him.

Lexa realized what was happening and turned quickly to Clarke, "When he dies, claim this camp, claim it loudly Clarke, and banish them from your lands in the name of Heda."

Clarke blinked in confusion before she saw Jaha plunge his dagger deeply into his own heart. She watched in horror and respect as the man bled out on the ground. Pyre roared in anger and turned to Lexa with hatred in his eyes.

"Now Clarke!" Lexa cried out as she unsheathed her sword once again and called out to her wolves to attack.

"Jaha is dead, I am now the one true leader of the Sky People I claim this camp as entirely mine! I revoke the invitation Jaha gave to you and send you from my lands never to return. In the name of Heda begone." While Clarke was speaking one of the demons had rushed at her with a murderous glare. It moved too fast for Clarke to defend herself but Felinae merely raised her great paw and crushed the demon under her weight before it could get near the blonde that smelled of her Commander. The thing pierced the air with a scream as it was crushed to death by the great cat.

Lexa's sword cut down two other enraged demons quickly and her wolves tore apart three before they could even react. The four that remained were backing away fangs bared and screaming angry cries into the night. Pyre spoke for them, "We will leave your land for now, Heda. For now." He gave her a look so full of hatred and evil that Clarke shuddered. Then the air once more filled with the horrible whining sound that had brought the evil to them. They rose into the air and faded from human view as they flew off into the night sky back to the unholy city from which they had come.

Once they were gone Lexa turned and ran to Clarke, "Are you OK...?" she didn't know what to say she only knew she needed to be looking at Clarke, touching Clarke, kissing Clarke right now. She pulled the smaller woman into her arms and kissed her with devotion and love. "I saw that demon go for you and I was too far away... Clarke..." Lexa's voice was on the verge of breaking and Clarke knew she had to be strong while their people watched.

"Your friend, " she nodded at the giant cat who was still by her side, "would not have let any of them harm me. You know that. It's OK. I will stay in your tent tonight so that you may inspect my body at great length looking for injuries. Does that please you?"

Lexa pulled herself together, the Commander taking over easily after Clarke had shored up her defences with her quiet words. "That pleases me greatly," she said bending down to kiss Clarke.


End file.
